The present invention generally relates to a stretcher, and more particularly, relates to an adult stretcher that can be readily converted to a pediatric stretcher.
Most hospitals use two different types of stretchersxe2x80x94adult and pediatric. In adult hospitals, pediatric stretchers can often be seen sitting idly in the hallways when not in use, which is generally most of the time. The need for two different types of stretchers increases costs and wastes space. This is a luxury hospitals can ill-afford in today""s competitive environment. Thus, there is a need for an adult stretcher that can be readily converted to a pediatric stretcher.
The present invention will be described primarily as a hospital stretcher, but it will be understood that the same may be used in conjunction with any other patient support apparatus, such as a hospital bed.
According to an embodiment of this invention, a patient support apparatus includes a patient support deck having an upwardly-facing patient support surface, and at least one sideframe adjacent to a first side of the patient support apparatus, and movable between (i) a first raised position where the top of the at least one sideframe is generally disposed above the patient support surface at a first adult patient-restraining height, (ii) a second fully-raised position where the top of the at least one sideframe is generally disposed above the patient support surface at a second pediatric patient-restraining height greater than the first adult patient-restraining height, and (iii) a third out-of-the-way down position where the top of the at least one sideframe is generally disposed below the patient support surface.
In this embodiment, the patient support apparatus includes a first sideframe locking mechanism for selectively locking the at least one sideframe in the first raised position, and a second sideframe locking mechanism for selectively locking the at least one sideframe in the second fully-raised position. In preferred embodiments, there are two sideframes, one on each side of the stretcher, and each sideframe includes its own locking mechanisms for locking the sideframes in their respective first and second raised positions.
In accordance with an embodiment of the present invention, each sideframe includes spaced-apart, generally horizontal top and bottom rails, and a plurality of relatively closely spaced, generally vertical telescopic posts, coupling the top and bottom rails. Illustratively, the spacing between the generally vertical telescopic posts is about two and three eighth inches (about 6 centimeters) to prevent a pediatric patient from falling off the stretcher. In this embodiment, each telescopic post illustratively includes an upright member secured to the top rail and configured for reception in an upright inner sleeve secured to the bottom rail. The upright member may include a roller coupled to its free end for slidable reception in the upright inner sleeve. Preferably, the sideframe components are all padded with an inner layer of spongy material and an outer soft layer of tough material to prevent tearing.
According to the present invention, one of the sideframe locking mechanism includes a lower bracket coupled to the bottom rail, an upper bracket coupled to the top rail, and a latching bar movably coupled to the upper bracket for movement between a first position in a retaining slot in the lower bracket to lock the top rail to the bottom rail and a second position out of the retaining slot to release the top rail. In preferred embodiments, a safety release paddle is movably coupled to the upper bracket for movement between a first position blocking the latching bar from moving out of the retaining slot, and a second position freeing the latching bar to move out of the retaining slot.
The patient support apparatus may include a headboard, a footboard, or both. The headboard and footboard preferably have first, second and third positions, which correspond with the first, second and third positions of the sideframes.
In one embodiment, first and second generally vertically-extending rods are coupled to the headboard adjacent to first and second sides thereof. The first and second generally vertically-extending rods are slidably received in first and second rod-receiving openings disposed in first and second corners of the intermediate frame adjacent to the first end thereof to movably support the headboard relative to the intermediate frame. Illustratively, the headboard has top and bottom outwardly-extending portions adjacent to the first and second sides thereof. The first and second generally vertically-extending rods are coupled to the outwardly-extending portions of the headboard adjacent to the first and second sides thereof respectively. In this embodiment, the undersides of the top outwardly-extending portions of the headboard engage the topsides of the first and second corners of the intermediate frame adjacent to the first end thereof to support the headboard in the third out-of-the-way down position.
According to another embodiment, the headboard locking mechanism includes first and second pairs of oppositely-disposed, spring-loaded retaining pins coupled to the headboard adjacent the first and second sides thereof. The first pair of spring-loaded retaining pins are configured to engage the first and second corners of the intermediate frame adjacent the first end thereof to support the headboard in the first raised position. The second pair of spring-loaded retaining pins are configured to engage the first and second corners of the intermediate frame adjacent the first end thereof to support the headboard in the second intermediate position. Illustratively, the headboard locking mechanism further comprises a headboard release handle movably coupled to the headboard, and first and second cables coupling the headboard release handle to the first and second pairs of spring-loaded retaining pins. The first and second pairs of spring-loaded retaining pins are retracted to release the headboard in response to the movement of the headboard release handle.
In still another embodiment, the headboard includes an extension panel movably coupled to the headboard for movement between a first out-of-the-way down position and a second generally vertically extended position. The extension panel is dimensioned such that the top of the extension panel is generally disposed above the patient support surface at the second pediatric patient-restraining height when the extension panel is disposed in the second generally vertically extended position while the headboard is disposed in the second intermediate position. A locking mechanism is provided to lock the extension panel in its first and second positions. The extension panel may also be movable to and lockable in a third generally horizontal shelf position.
In an alternate embodiment, the hospital stretcher includes at least one collapsible sideframe movably coupled to the intermediate frame adjacent to a first side thereof. The at least one collapsible sideframe includes a plurality of relatively closely-spaced upright assemblies having top and bottom-ends pivotally coupled to generally horizontal top and bottom rails. The upright assemblies each include an upright portion and an upright extension portion. The upright assemblies are staggered in two longitudinally-extending rows which are offset with respect to each other in a direction generally perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the patient support deck so that the at least one sideframe can be raised and lowered without interference between adjoining upright assemblies. The pivotally-coupled upright assemblies are configured for movement between (i) a first raised position, where the top rail is generally disposed above the patient support surface at a first adult patient-restraining height, (ii) a second fully-raised position, where the top rail is generally disposed above the patient support surface at a second pediatric patient-restraining height greater than the first adult patient-restraining height, and (iii) a third out-of-the-way down position, where the top rail is generally disposed below the patient support surface. A sideframe locking mechanism selectively locks the at least one collapsible sideframe in the first raised position and the second fully-raised position.
In a further embodiment, a foot section of the patient support deck is pivotally coupled to the patient support deck about a transversely-extending pivot pin for movement between a first generally horizontal position and a second generally vertical position. A foot section locking mechanism selectively locks the foot section in the second generally vertical position to shorten the length of the patient support deck.
Additional features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.